1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and optical devices including the same, and more particularly, to complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, optical apparatuses including the same, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research into device developments using compound semiconductors has been actively conducted. In particular, research into replacing silicon semiconductor materials using Group III-V compound semiconductors and germanium (Ge) has been actively conducted.
Research into manufacturing a relatively high performance CMOS has been conducted by using Group III-V materials having higher electron mobility than silicon and semiconductor materials having higher hole mobility than silicon.
If Group III-V materials or Ge is integrated on a large-area silicon substrate, general silicon manufacturing processes may be used, which may lower costs.
However, due to a large lattice constant difference and thermal expansion rate between a Group III-V material and silicon or Ge and silicon, many defects occur at the interface between these materials. Due to such defects, there are limitations in applying a Group III-V material and Ge to a device.